Weather the Storm
is the seventh episode and mid-season finale of the second season and the 17th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary As the team gathers for a Friendsgiving celebration at Dean's, a violent windstorm touches down in Seattle. As the storm picks up speed, creating dangerous fire conditions, the crew must put the festivities on hold and report for duty, leaving some of them in a life-threatening situation. Full Summary Andy and Sullivan are stuck in the wind storm and radio for help. There's no cell service and they can't get help over the radio. Then they feel the aid car start to move. 5 Hours Earlier Andy and Sullivan meet up and he gives her coffee. He wants to get more in sync with the team. She suggests opening up to them. He wants to keep his personal life private, but she says the team wants to feel like they know him a little. Her dad also suggested joining them for meals. She knows she and her father are a lot alike and doesn't know how she feels about that. Then she tells him she just shared something personal about herself. He doesn't have to pour his heart out to them, but it'd be nice to know something, like why he came back to Seattle or who his people are. Sullivan then excuses himself from the conversation. Vic looks down at her phone, where Ripley's contact information is up. She shakes her head and puts her phone down. Ben comes to the door and Bailey lets him in. He's not sure the rule about using his key. He's there to board up the windows before his shift because even though he's not living there, he wants the occupants to stay safe. She says that's okay, but asks him to be quiet so he won't wake Tuck. Jack is trying to work the coffee maker and can't figure it out. Dean comes in and takes over and gets it started. They talk about a storm coming. Dean says the storm is too many people at his place. He only agreed because Ben's been so sad since Bailey kicked him out. Travis and Grant come in. Dean asks Grant if he knows chef things and then asks him to help. Then Maya and Ben come in. Maya's not sure a houseboat is the best place to wait out a windstorm. Dean just wants to make his drinks in peace. It's not even Thanksgiving. Ben says it's Friendsgiving, which is better. Ryan then comes in with Pruitt and Greg. Jack welcomes them in. Greg has brought alcohol for Dean to make his legendary margaritas. Dean says Greg is welcome anytime. Pruitt then insinuates that he should be invited when Dean has the boys over to hang out. Next to come in is Vic. She didn't bring anyone with her. Pruitt finds Ryan hiding. Ryan shows Pruitt a warrant out for Greg's arrest. The FBI is involved. Greg doesn't know yet. Ryan's not sure what to do. Pruitt then makes it clear he doesn't have to do anything and that Pruitt won't tell anyone about it if he just wants to be with Greg for the day. Pruitt tells him to enjoy the party. Andy comes in and is surprised to see Ryan's dad there. Ryan tells Andy he's telling the truth about how he got injured, but he doesn't want to get into what she said to him. Andy tells Maya and Vic that she needs to chop something. She starts chopping celery aggressively as she rants about Ryan and Sullivan. Maya's surprised, but Vic says people have lives outside the station. Then they all get called into work because the storm has gotten worse and B-shift is stranded. Sullivan wants to go over protocols and Ripley agrees even as Andy says they already know them. The storm is already bad. They need extra supplies all around and they need to protect themselves. Maya asks if Ripley's going to stay with them all day and he says he is. Maya tells Andy and Vic that she's interviewing with Ripley soon, but Andy says it's a good opportunity to show what she's made off. A call comes in. Ripley wants Jack and Maya to respond, but Sullivan says as Captain, he should be first out. Andy asks if she can go instead of Maya and gets the okay. At the scene, Sullivan and Andy find a car that has crashed. The other car isn't there, leading them to believe it was a hit-and-run. Their victim is several yards away in the road. Sullivan flashes back to his wife's accident. They run to the victim before she can be hit by a car. The rest of the team gets their extra supplies ready to go. Ben's upset that the storm happened today, on Friendsgiving. Travis says they can do it another time. Ryan, Pruitt, Greg, and Grant come in with all the food to save Friendsgiving. Ben is ecstatic. It was Greg's idea. Dean's happy to have the party at the station instead of his house. Greg says they all deserve a nice meal. Ben frets over the details of the meal, but Grant says he has it. Travis backs that up, saying he already has three investors for his new restaurant. Greg's impressed and asks how long they've been married. Travis is quick to say that they're not married. Greg saw Travis's ring and assumed. Travis tries to explain the ring, but can't. Shannon says she was trying to get away from the storm. When asked what day it is, she says it's the worst birthday ever, startling Sullivan. They examine her as she tells them what hurts. She was about to get dumped, so she got in her car and drove away. Then a car hit her and took off. Sullivan says that street's a death trap with no visibility. Ripley finds Vic getting oxygen tanks. Ripley says he's at 19 because it's central, not just to see her. It's not that he doesn't want to see her, but they're at work. Vic says she gets it. They should be professional. Jack comes in to check on supplies, but catches the awkward air. Ripley excuses himself and Vic asks Jack if they're cool. He says they are if the halligans are stocked. Vic asks if they're cool about ... that just now. Jack says they're cool. He says he'll keep it to himself and she's the one making it weird. Andy tells Shannon she has a closed fracture and they need to splint it and get her to the aid car. Her bad day is going to get worse before it can get better. They put her on the gurney and get her to the aid car with difficulty, fighting the wind. Vic asks Ben if Jack seems okay. Ben wants to know what okay means to her. He listens to weird music and drinks pickle juice from the jar. Vic says he seems on edge. Ben says he barely sleeps. A call comes in. Jack says Ben's on the ladder with Dean. He's staying to hold down the fort. Vic's awkward riding with Ripley and Maya. Maya's excited to have him along. Ripley says it's only fair that he get his hands dirty, too. Maya wants to emulate that style as a lieutenant. There's a tree down and they swerve to avoid it. Jack tells dispatch that his whole team is out on calls already. After he hangs up, Pruitt asks if everything is okay. Jack's upset that he's stuck there, unable to help out. Pruitt says Jack was left in charge, but Jack says that he doesn't like being trapped. Grant and Greg discuss food as Ryan contemplates what to do. Jack comes in to put on coffee. Pruitt suggests that Jack sit and rest a minute, but he wants to watch the news and wait for an update from dispatch. Pruitt says there's nothing to do but wait. Greg says this storm is nothing and asks if Pruitt remembers the storm in 1993. Pruitt remembers having to board Greg's windows for him. Greg remembers Pruitt getting called in to work and him having to clean up all the branches. They remember things differently. Greg pulls out cards, how they used to settle things. It might be a good way to keep their minds off things. Pruitt says to deal them in, but not with Greg's deck. In the aid car, Andy and Sullivan continue to work on Shannon. They have to finish what they're doing and get on the road. Shannon asks if there's any way one of them can retrieve a necklace from her car that was her grandmother's. Losing it would be awful. Sullivan says he'll go get it. He steps out of the aid car and rushes to the car to grab the bag. He has more flashbacks to his wife's death. Dean says the storm is bad. Travis tells him to take it slow because getting there safe is more important than getting there fast. Travis then asks them about the situation with Grant when Greg asked if they were married. Travis says it's way too early to talk about being married, but he still seems upset about Grant's resistance. Before the others can reply, a large branch goes through the windshield. They're stuck because of the tree in the road. Ripley says he'll break up the trunk while Maya leads the team to the site on foot. She takes Ben, Dean, and Travis and they run to their call. Vic and Ripley want to keep it professional as they cut through the tree. The team arrives to where Jimmy trapped in his car under a collapsed car port. His wife, Mary, begs them to get him out safely. Jimmy's mother, Ruth, is right behind her. Jimmy assures Mary that he's fine, which is good because she wants him safe before she hurts him herself. Ruth says he went out to go to the store two hours ago, but never left. Ben says he's lucky if it doesn't collapse further. He was trapped for two hours without calling for help, but he didn't want to bother anyone because the firefighters have more pressing matters to attend to. Plus it was quiet and peaceful, unlike being inside with his family. Ruth and Mary argue about Ruth wanting to make four pies for three adults and two infants. The car port drops more, so they ask Ruth and Mary to back up so they can get to work. Ryan is upset because Greg just wants to play poker and he busted Greg at a poker game just a few weeks ago. Pruitt wants to help, but Ryan's not sure how he can. Greg calls them to join the game. Andy diagnoses compartment syndrome in Shannon's leg. Sullivan calls in, but the radio is just static. They can't go anywhere safely. Sullivan explains that they have to cut her leg open to relieve pressure. If they don't, she could lose her leg. They give her morphine and lidocaine and then cut into her leg. Travis has stabilized the structure and Maya says she thinks they're close to getting Jimmy free. Jimmy says he should have called earlier, but he just needed a break. Dean understands his need to get time alone. He removes himself from the fray. Everybody's happy with the guy who brings them a margarita. Mary comes back out to the car. Maya tells her she needs to go back inside, but Ruth insisted she bring Jimmy a snack plate in case he was hungry. She complains about Ruth some more. She also asks if he told his mom she could move in. He didn't, but acknowledges that she mentioned something about it. The battery dies on the device they're using, so they try something else. Mary feels like Ruth is stepping on her toes. Then she hears crying on the baby monitor and hears Ruth reply, ruining their sleep training. Mary leaves to go back inside, hitting a wire on her way in. Vic is loving chainsaw power. Ripley says there's nothing wrong with loving the job. They get ready to move on to the next set, but then they smell smoke. Maya smells smoke as well. They see that the house is on fire. Maya gives the team instructions for what to do while she runs back to the truck to get supplies. Dean then points out that the carport is still collapsing with Jimmy inside. Maya grabs Dean to help her with the car while the others go to get the family out of the house. Andy and Sullivan continue to try to radio in as Andy has gotten Shannon settled into the back. Sullivan says Grey Sloan is not far, but the roads might be blocked. He wants to wait for the all-clear. Andy gives Sullivan a snack so they can eat. Andy says it's like they're sharing a meal. Sullivan says he wasn't always closed off. Something bad happened to him and his people. His person. Right where they are. She didn't make it. Coming back to Seattle hit him hard. Sullivan gets radio confirmation that the roads to Grey Sloan are blocked. Then they feel the Aid Car start to move as the wind pushes it. It won't be safe much longer. Andy says they need to get out of there despite what dispatch said and Sullivan agrees. Back at the station, they're playing poker with marshmallows. The conditions outside haven't improved at all. Greg asks Ryan what's up. He knows something's going on with Ryan because of the look on his face. As a kid, he stole Greg's credit card to buy a plane ticket. Ryan asks him to stop and Jack backs that up. Greg then says he did it for Andy. That's how she got the ticket to New York to bring Pruitt home. Pruitt never knew that. Jack says Ryan doesn't want to talk about it. He and Greg get in a physical fight which is quickly broken up. Travis and Ben search the house for Mary, Ruth, and the babies. They find Mary trying to go upstairs for the babies. Travis pulls her back as Ben asks where they are so he can go get them. Travis drags her out and Ben finds Ruth in the nursery, holding both babies. She hands them to Ben and tells him to take them out and she'll be okay. He tells her to follow right behind him and runs back out with them. Outside, Dean nearly has Jimmy free and asks Travis where Ben is. Travis, who is treating Mary outside, says he'll go back in if Ben's not out in twenty more seconds. Travis then sees Ben come out with both babies, which are immediately handed off to Mary and Travis, who checks them out. Mary then asks where Ruth is, making Ben realize she didn't follow him out. He goes back in, despite Travis's warning to wait for oxygen. Ben takes a deep breath, and goes inside. Inside, Ben goes back to the nursery, where he finds Ruth on the floor. When he tries to go out, he finds the nursery door blocked and calls out to say he's trapped with Ruth with no exit. Ben covers Ruth with his jacket and covers his face as he crawls around looking for an escape. He hears sirens and sees the engines arrives. They call in to say they're there with oxygen to help. Vic and Maya carry Ruth out with Ben ahead of them. Mary is worried about Ruth, who just asks about the babies. Mary says they're fine thanks to her. Jimmy is holding the babies and asks his mom if she's okay. Mary says she's not okay because she just inhaled a bunch of smoke. She pushes Jimmy away, telling him not to aggravate his mom. Maya then gives orders to extinguish the fire now that everyone's safety outside. After they head in, Ripley gives an order over the radio that conditions have worsened, so anyone in a station should stay there and anyone not should get themselves and their victims to shelter immediately. Travis finds Grant cooking in the station kitchen. He's relieved to see him and tells him about the family they saved. Grant says he's been stress-prepping all day, but it'll be a great meal. Travis says he'll go clean up, but before he leaves, he asks Grant if it bugs him that Travis still wears his ring from Michael? Grant says it doesn't. It's not a thing for him and he's never seen himself getting married. Travis doesn't know what to say, so he leaves. Vic finds Ripley in the turnout room. She tells him he looked pretty good wielding a chainsaw. He says she did too. She suggests locking the door, but he says he can't. He's worried about taking advantage, but she says he isn't. She's an adult woman consenting. He was hot. She was hot. They were both hot. She says they're both done being professional and tells him to lock the door, which he does. They then start kissing aggressively and undressing. Pruitt finds Jack pacing in a bunk. Jack tries to say he's fine, but Pruitt knows he isn't fine. He's seen versions of it before. Jack just wants Pruitt to let him sleep. He lies down and Pruitt closes the door. Greg goes to find Ryan to eat. Ryan tells him about the warrant and says he can arrest Greg and take him in or he'll let Greg go out the door no questions asked, but they'll never speak to each other again. Ryan's not sure which he'll do. Dean apologizes to Ben for his feelings regarding Friendsgiving. It's about the margaritas. His father hasn't responded and he doesn't know how he feels about having an event without the margaritas. The rest of the team trickles in and starts to eat. Ripley comes in and tells them that while it's not official yet, Maya's going to be a lieutenant soon. There's an opening at 23 waiting and he's already put her in for a transfer. Maya gets Andy's voicemail and tells her that she has news that's amazing and also not amazing. She asks Andy where she is and tells her to call back. There are skid marks leading to the edge of the road, where the Aid Car is crashed off a cliff. Cast S192x07AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x07BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x07RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S192x07JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x07VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x07RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x07TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x07DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x07MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x07PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S192x07LucasRipley.png|Lucas Ripley S192x07Grant.png|Grant S192x07Mary.png|Mary S192x07Jimmy.png|Jimmy S192x07Ruth.png|Ruth S192x07Shannon.png|Shannon S192x07GregTanner.png|Greg Tanner Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley *Sterling Sulieman as Grant *Sprague Grayden as Mary *Hector Luis Bustamente as Jimmy *Gina Gallego as Ruth *Leah Lewis as Shannon *Dermot Mulroney as Greg Tanner Uncredited *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (archive footage) Rescues Shannon Sullivan and Andy arrived at the scene of a car accident. They found the car, but no one inside it. They looked around and saw Shannon lying in the middle of the road. They ran to her side. She said it had been a hit-and-run. She told them her leg hurt and they saw reduced blood flow in it. They told her they needed to splint her leg and get her into the car. However, before they could finish, they realized it was too dangerous outside, so they put her on the gurney and got her into the back of the Aid Car. Once in the car, they diagnosed Compartment Syndrome and were forced to do a fasciotomy in the car to relieve the pressure so she wouldn't lose her leg. They then let her rest. However, the wind started blowing the car off the road, so they prepared to leave. The last they were seen, the aid car had gone off the cliff. Jimmy Station 19 was called out to rescue a man trapped in a car under a collapsed carport. After an accident on the way there, they completed the journey on foot. Once they arrived, they found that he'd been trapped for two hours before his wife noticed and called for help. They worked to free him. They had him almost free when they noticed that the house had caught on fire. While half the team evacuated the house, the rest continued until they had Jimmy out of the car. House Fire While they were at Jimmy and Mary's house rescuing Jimmy, a fire started. Ben and Travis raced inside to evacuate. They quickly found Mary trying to climb the stairs to go after the babies, but Travis pulled her out to safety. Ben continued toward the nursery, where he found Ruth holding both babies to her chest. He grabbed the babies from her and told her to follow right behind him. However, he didn't notice that she got left behind. Once the babies were out safely, Ben went back in after her. He found her, but the door to the nursery was blocked, so he called out for help and stayed in place while they waited for help. He tried looking for another way out, but hadn't found one when the rest of the team arrived and came in to help. They were able to finish evacuating the house and then started working on the fire. Music "Ain't No Grave" - Zach Winters "Our Time Will Come" - Adona "Never Get the Best of Me" - Anna Schulze "Hero" - Claire Guerreso Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.91 million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on October 20, 2018. *The episode runs in parallel to the Grey's Anatomy episode Blowin' in the Wind. *Boris Kodjoe is officially added to the main cast as of this episode, even though his promotion was already announced after the season premiere. *The scene with Ben at Bailey's house is archive footage from Blowin' in the Wind. Gallery Episode Stills S192x07-1.jpg S192x07-2.jpg S192x07-3.jpg S192x07-4.jpg S192x07-5.jpg S192x07-6.jpg S192x07-7.jpg S192x07-8.jpg S192x07-9.jpg S192x07-10.jpg S192x07-11.jpg S192x07-12.jpg S192x07-13.jpg S192x07-14.jpg S192x07-15.jpg S192x07-16.jpg S192x07-17.jpg S192x07-18.jpg S192x07-19.jpg S192x07-20.jpg S192x07-21.jpg S192x07-22.jpg S192x07-23.jpg S192x07-24.jpg S192x07-25.jpg S192x07-26.jpg S192x07-27.jpg S192x07-28.jpg S192x07-29.jpg S192x07-30.jpg S192x07-31.jpg S192x07-32.jpg S192x07-33.jpg S192x07-34.jpg S192x07-35.jpg S192x07-36.jpg S192x07-37.jpg S192x07-38.jpg S192x07-39.jpg S192x07-40.jpg S192x07-41.jpg S192x07-42.jpg S192x07-43.jpg S192x07-44.jpg S192x07-45.jpg S192x07-46.jpg S192x07-47.jpg S192x07-48.jpg S192x07-49.jpg S192x07-50.jpg S192x07-51.jpg S192x07-52.jpg S192x07-53.jpg S192x07-54.jpg S192x07-55.jpg S192x07-56.jpg S192x07-57.jpg S192x07-58.jpg S192x07-59.jpg S192x07-60.jpg S192x07-61.jpg S192x07-62.jpg S192x07-63.jpg S192x07-64.jpg S192x07-65.jpg S192x07-66.jpg S192x07-67.jpg S192x07-68.jpg S192x07-69.jpg Behind the Scenes S192x07BTS1.jpg S192x07BTS2.jpg S192x07BTS3.jpg S192x07BTS4.jpg S192x07BTS5.jpg S192x07BTS6.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes